Wo ist Kevin?
Wo ist Kevin? ist die Premiere der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Nach einem Jahr Überlebenskampf im Fegefeuer schafft es Dean, zurück in die normale Welt zu entkommen. Mit sich bringt er den Vampir Benny Lafitte, mit dem er sich im Fegefeuer angefreundet hat. Er muss jedoch feststellen, das Sam in der Zeit seines Fegefeueraufenthalts das Jagen aufgegeben hat und Kevin verschwunden ist. In mehreren Rückblicken erfährt man, was Sam und Dean in dem vergangenen Jahr erlebt haben. Handlung thumb|leftEin Pärchen zeltet im Wald. Etwas weiter weg leuchtet auf einmal ein Licht auf und die Frau wacht auf. Sie weckt ihren Partner Will und bittet ihn nachzusehen, was draußen los ist. Schritte kommen näher. Will verlässt das Zelt. Er hört einen Ast knacken, als plötzlich ein mit Blut und Dreck beschmierter Dean vor ihm steht mit einer Art Streitaxt in der einen Hand und einer Pistole in der anderen. Dean fragt, wo er ist und wo es zu nächsten Straße geht. Verängstigt sagt Will ihm, was er wissen will. Dean greift nach dem Rucksack des Paars und rennt in die ihm gewiesene Richtung weiter. Vier Tage später wird Dean in Clayton, Louisiana abgesetzt. Er hält sich den Arm während er durch den Wald läuft, so als hätte er Schmerzen.thumb Er scheint etwas zu suchen. Schließlich scheint er die richtige Stelle gefunden zu haben und beginnt damit ein Grab auszuheben. Anschließend schneidet er sich den Arm auf und zusammen mit Blut tropft ein helles Licht aus seinem Arm in das Grab, während er eine Beschwörungsformel spricht. Plötzlich steht ein Mann namens Benny neben Dean. Die beiden kennen sich aus dem Fegefeuer und Dean hat ihn in sich mit zurück auf die Erde gebracht. Die beiden verabschieden sich freundschaftlich und gehen getrennte Wege. thumb|leftIn Kermit, Texas packt Sam nachts heimlich seinen Rucksack. Mit Wehmut verlässt er eine Frau und einen Hund, die scheinbar schlafend im Bett liegen. Er bemerkt nicht, dass die Frau aufwacht und ihm sorgenvoll hinterher sieht. Sam fährt mit dem Impala zu Rufus' Hütte, wo er auf seinen Bruder wartet, der ihn gleich auf alles Übernatürliche testet, ehe sie sich zur Begrüßung umarmen. Sam ist überrascht, Dean am Leben zu sehen. Sein Bruder erzählt ihm, dass er im Fegefeuer war, verschleiert jedoch, wie genau er wieder zurück gekommen ist und erwähnt auch Benny nicht. Sam geht dann auf Castiels Verbleib ein und auch dort bekommt er keine klare Antwort von Dean. Lediglich die Information, dass etwas mit Cas im thumbFegefeuer passiert ist und er es nicht geschafft habe. Dean wundert sich, dass er Sam nicht erreichen konnte. Sam erklärt kleinlaut, dass er seine Handys nicht mehr benutzt, weil er nicht mehr jagt. Dean ist sauer darüber, dass Sam das Familiengeschäft hat sausen lassen, während er im Fegefeuer gegen Monster kämpfen musste. Sam versucht sich zu erklären, meint, dass er ganz allein keine Zweck mehr darin gesehen habe zu jagen. Richtiggehend schockiert reagiert Dean auf die Tatsache, dass Sam gar nicht nach ihm gesucht hat. Daraufhin verlässt er die Hütte. thumb|leftDean hört die Mailboxen von Sams Handys ab. Kevin hat sich mehrere Male gemeldet. Er konnte Crowley entkommen und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Je aktueller die Nachrichten werden, desto mehr scheint Kevin die Hoffnung auf Hilfe aufzugeben, bis er bei seiner letzten Nachricht Sam für tot erklärt. Das bringt bei Dean das Fass zum überlaufen. Er ist sauer auf Sam, weil er Kevin im Stich gelassen hat, obwohl der Junge in ihrer Verantwortung war. Sam hat die Nachrichten bearbeitet und konnte herausfiltern, dass Kevin bei seiner letzten Nachricht in einem Bus Richtung Centreville saß, wo seine ehemalige Freundin studiert. Die beiden machen sich auf den Weg dorthin. Im Impala steigt Dean ein Hundegeruch in die Nase. Sam streitet ab, dass ein Hund im Auto war. Am Motel angekommen, hat Dean einen Flashback von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Benny. Dieser hatte Dean, während er auf der Suche nach Cas war, vor einem Monster gerettet. In ihrem Zimmer greift Dean erneut Sams Entscheidung, nicht mehr zu jagen, auf. Sam erklärt, dass er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen ist, dass die Rettung der Menschen nicht allein auf den Schultern der Winchesters liegt. Dean vermutet, dass ein Mädchen der Grund dafür ist. Sam gibt das schließlich auch zu. thumbJedoch untermauert er, dass das nicht der einzige Grund gewesen sei. Er habe etwas gefunden, was er nie zuvor hatte in seinem Leben. Er hat Amelia kennen gelernt, weil sie sich um einen Hund gekümmert hat, den Sam angefahren hat. Er wechselt das Thema und will wissen, wie es Dean geht. Dean erzählt ihm, dass es schlimm war, aber dort zu sein auch etwas Reines war. Dean hat einen weiteren Flashback. Benny hat ihm erklärt, dass Gott das Fegefeuer nicht für Menschen geschaffen habe. Er kenne einen Weg wie Dean wieder raus kommen könnte, allerdings müsse er seine Seele in sich auf- und mit zurück nehmen. Dean willigt ein, stellt aber die Bedingung, dass sie vorher Castiel suchen. thumb|leftAm nächsten Tag suchen sie Kevins ehemalige Freundin auf. Doch diese hat von Kevin nichts mehr gehört, seit er angefangen hat, davon zu reden, Gottes Wort empfangen zu haben. Auch als Dean nachhakt, bleibt sie dabei, Kevin nicht gesehen zu haben. Während Sam und Dean darüber spekulieren, warum Kevin hier her gefahren ist und dann nicht seine Freundin aufgesucht hat, entpuppt sich diese als Dämonin. Sie informiert ihren Vorgesetzten darüber, dass Dean Winchester wieder da ist. Die Brüder hatten sich getrennt, um weiter nach Kevin zu suchen. Sie treffen in einem kleinen Cafe wieder aufeinander. Während der Ältere einen Burger verspeist, informiert sein Bruder ihn darüber, dass er Kevin in Iowa ausfindig gemacht hat. Sie finden ihn in einer Kirche. Er prüft sie beim Reinkommen auf Leviathane und Dämonen. Als das geklärt ist, berichtet er ihnen, wie er das letzte Jahr verbracht hat. Crowley hat ihm eine weitere Steintafel zum Übersetzen gegeben. Kevin hat im vorgegaukelt, dass darauf ein Weg verewigt wäre, um ein Höllentor zu öffnen, in Wirklichkeit war es ein Ritual, um Dämonen zu töten. Auf diese Weise konnte Kevin entkommen. Sam will wissen, wo die Steintafel jetzt ist. Kevin informiert ihn, dass er sie sicher verwahrt hat. Außerdem hat er darauf gelesen, dass es einen Weg gibt,thumb die Tore zur Hölle auf ewig zu verschließen und alle Dämonen von der Erde zu tilgen. Sam ist besorgt wegen Kevin, weil dieser jetzt in dieses Leben hinein gezogen wird. Dean meint, er steckt da mit drin, ob Kevin will oder nicht. Sie hätten hier die Möglichkeit alle Dämonen los zu werden und das sollten sie nicht ungenutzt lassen. Etwas später entschuldigt sich Sam bei Kevin dafür, dass er sich nicht um ihn gekümmert hat. Kevin meint, dass er noch immer nicht glauben kann, dass das jetzt sein Leben ist. Sam entgegnet, wenn sie die Dämonen los sind, ist niemand mehr hinter ihm her. Kurze Zeit später bebt der Boden unter ihnen und die Teufelsfallen brechen auf. Zwei Dämonen erscheinen. Es kommt zum Kampf. Während Kevin und Sam gemeinsam einen Dämon ausschalten können, muss Dean von dem anderen einiges einstecken, ehe Sam Dean zur Hilfe eilen thumb|leftund dieser den zweiten Dämon töten kann. Die drei können nicht aufatmen, denn sofort danach tauchen Crowley und der Dämon in Kevins Freundin auf. Er redet nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum und bietet Kevin an, seine Freundin frei zu lassen, wenn er mit der Steintafel wieder zu Crowley stößt. Nachdem Kevin sich überzeugt hat, dass seine Freundin noch lebt, willigt er scheinbar auf diesen Deal ein. Er bittet Crowley einen Moment zu warten, während er seine Sachen packt. Nachdem Kevin nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nicht zurück ist, wird der König der Hölle misstrauisch. Er und der andere Dämon gehen Kevin nach und landen in einer Falle. Als sie den Raum betreten, prasselt Weihwasser auf sie herab. Kevin kann mit den Winchesters fliehen, muss aber mit ansehen, wie Crowley seiner Freundin das Genick bricht. Am nächsten Morgen halten sie an einer Tankstelle. Dean bekommt einen Anruf von Benny. Er drückt ihn zunächst weg. Mit dem Vorwand was zu besorgen, lässt er Sam und Kevin im Impala zurück. Dann ruft er Benny zurück. Dieser ist gerade auf einem Friedhof und beobachtet eine thumbBeerdigung. Dean meint zu ihm, dass er nicht bereue, was sie im Fegefeuer getan hätten, denn das wäre nötig gewesen, aber er hält es für am besten, wenn sie erst mal Abstand halten würden, bis sie sich wieder eingewöhnt hätten. Benny sagt, dass Dean Recht gehabt hätte. Das Fegefeuer hatte etwas Reines an sich. Er hätte es mehr schätzen sollen, so wie Dean. Der Winchester sagt, dass Benny ihn im Notfall jederzeit anrufen könne. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Kevin Tran *Crowley *Benny Lafitte *Amelia Richardson (In Sams Erinnerung) *Channing Ngo Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Vampire *Engel Musik *'Locomotive Breath' von Jethro Tull *'Man in the Wilderness' von Styx Trivia *In der Folge umarmen sich Dean und Sam zum sechsten Mal. *Abgesehen von Die Frau in Weiß ist dies die einzige Staffel Premiere, in der Bobby Singer nicht auftaucht *Ty Olsson (Benny) spielte in Blutrausch den Vampir-Barkeeper Eli. Zitate *Dean: In Ordnung, lass es uns tun. *Sam: Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich umarmen oder eine Dusche nehmen soll. *Kevin: Was ist mit euch passiert? *Dean: Die kurze Version? Ich war im Fegefeuer und Sam hat einen Hund angefahren. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' We Need to Talk About Kevin (Wir müssen über Kevin reden) *'Spanisch:' Tenemos que hablar de Kevin (Wir müssen über Kevin reden) *'Französisch:' Retour à la normale (Rücckehr zur Normalität) *'Italienisch:' Dobbiamo parlare di Kevin (Wir müssen über Kevin reden) *'Portugiesisch:' Nós Temos Que Falar Sobre Kevin (Wir müssen über Kevin reden) *'Ungarisch:' Beszélnünk kell Kevinről (Wir müssen über Kevin reden) *'Finnisch:' Profeettamme Kevin (Unser Prophet Kevin) Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig